Guldo
|MangaName=Gurd |JapName=グルド |RomName=Gurudo |AniName=Guldo |AltName=Ghurd |CanonTo=Manga |FirstApp=Chapter 272 / Episode 62 |Date of death=December 24th, 762 Age |Race=Bas-jin |FamConnect= Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (comrade) Burter (comrade) Recoome (comrade) }} Guldo (グルド, Gurudo; lit. "Gurd") is the smallest and least powerful member of the Ginyu Force physically; a short, rotund, and green alien with four eyes (which prevents him from wearing a scouter, unlike the other members). Though clearly the weakest member of the group (Gohan alone, after being powered up by Grand Elder Guru, was strong enough to face him by himself, according to the Perfect Files), Guldo possesses some psychic abilities, including being able to stop time for as long as he can hold his breath. This seems to be one of the primary reasons he has attained membership to the Ginyu Force. Guldo's literal Japanese name is Gurudo and is derived from yōguruto (yogurt). He is called Gurd in the VIZ manga to reflect the latter pun. Biography Namek Saga In the anime only, Guldo has a flashback that portrays his heavy loathing of Vegeta after the Saiyan Prince insulted him by saying that he suffers from bad breath (in the Ocean dub, Vegeta said he didn't understand why Frieza put him on the Ginyu Force). Guldo was about to strike when Frieza interfered, asking Vegeta to help him conquer a planet and disgracing Guldo's judgment. This causes Guldo to hold a grudge against Vegeta. Upon their arrival on Namek under Frieza's orders, Guldo and the other members of the Ginyu Force find Vegeta , Krillin and Gohan trying to make a wish with the Dragon Balls, however, when Vegeta tries to throw one away, Burter shows his tremendous speed by catching it, and Guldo stops time to take a Dragon Ball out of Krillin's hands. They play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors in order to decide who gets to fight Vegeta and who gets stuck with the "trash," Gohan and Krillin. Recoome wins outright, and Guldo, as the runner-up, fights Gohan and Krillin, much to his displeasure. However, their speed and strength catches Guldo off guard, forcing him to resort to sneak attacks and time-freezing, and finally, to use the full extent of his psychic powers. Using his mental capabilities, Guldo reverts to his mind freeze technique in order to physically paralyze their bodies, rendering them helpless. As he prepares to finish them off, however, Vegeta unexpectedly steps in and saves them by brutally cutting off Guldo's head (in the manga Vegeta does this with a sideways chop, while in the anime, he uses a ki beam). Guldo's severed head rolls on the ground and lives long enough to curse Vegeta for interfering, before the Saiyan Prince blows his head up with another blast (in the Ocean dub, his decapitation is edited out; merely depicted as Guldo collapsing to the ground, his head still attached to his neck. His whole body is caught in the explosion, but, as was the case with Recoome, apparently still intact, the same as Dende when Frieza killed him). Frieza Saga Later, in an anime-only arc, Guldo attacks Chiaotzu while on King Kai's planet, only to be easily defeated along with the rest of his team. Great Saiyaman Saga Later in the series, Guldo appears along with the other Ginyu Force members, Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, and King Cold. They were torturing some ogres for information in order to obtain a means out of Hell. Goku still defeats him and the other members of the Ginyu Force with one blow each; In the case of Guldo, an elbow to the head. After Guldo fell into a Bloody Pond with Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Cell, Pikkon threw them out with a tornado attack, impaling them on a mountain of needles. They were then locked up in a prison cell along with Frieza and King Cold. Later on, Guldo is also seen in Hell while watching the battle between Kid Buu and Goku amongst many villains. Dragon Ball GT Guldo makes a small cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT as escapes from Hell with many other villains, shortly before being defeated once again. Power level Before being attacked by Gohan and Krillin, Guldo was confident he could win. However, Once the battle began, he was unable to follow or defend against their attacks. Perhaps the best resource to confirm Guldo's power level is the RPG game Legend of the Super Saiyan, where in the battle against Guldo, he is at a maximum of 13,500. However, although King Kai states that each member of the Ginyu Force is at least five times as powerful as Goku, this is most likely an exaggeration in the case of Guldo as Gohan and Krillin were both stronger than him. In Famicom's video game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, his battle point is 19,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of Energy Wave. Called '''Energy Beam' in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Eye Lasers' – Used against Chiaotzu on King Kai's planet. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' (''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series) *'Punishment of 100 Blows' (''Raging Blast'' series) *'Psychic Rock Throw' (Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series) *'Guldo Special' – Guldo's ultimate technique. *'Time Freeze' – Guldo's special ability to freeze time. *'Telekinesis' – Telekinetic and Restraining Techniques. *'Paralysis' – The name of the telekinetic restraining technique used by Guldo in the Raging Blast series. *'Bakuhatsuha' (Legend of the Super Saiyan) *'Super Skill' (Legend of the Super Saiyan) *'Split Form' (Legend of the Super Saiyan) Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' (Legend of the Super Saiyan) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kozo Shioya, Yasuhiro Takato '''(Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: '''Terry Klassen *FUNimation Dub: Dylan Thompson (Originally, Dragon Ball Z) and Bill Townsley (Onwards, Dragon Ball Z) Greg Ayres (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill (DBZ) and Ricardo Mendoza (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Ivo Roberto "Tatu" Trivia *In the manga, Guldo's execution is a bit different. Vegeta swipes at Guldo's neck with his arm, shredding off his head from his body, not blasting him with a beam of Ki. *In the manga, Guldo is the only member of the Ginyu Force who has never met Goku (in the anime only, Goku fights Guldo in the episode "Warriors of the Dead", easily defeating him with one blow). *Guldo doesn't use his Time Freeze technique while in Other World, though he does attempt to use the Mind Freeze against Chiaotzu, who attacks him before he is able to trap him. *In the episode "Time Tricks and Body Binds", when Recoome and Burter bet on who they think is going to win, Burter thinks Guldo will lose and Recoome thinks Guldo will win. However, when it seems like Guldo is going to win, Burter and Recoome both act as if Burter thought Guldo would win and Recoome thought Guldo would lose. It is unclear whether this is an error or whether this was done to enhance the Ginyu Force's reputations as goofballs. In the redub, however, the bet is changed to how long Gohan and Krillin last against him, and Burter wins fair and square (in another dub, when Guldo wins, Recoome forgets who he bet on, and Burter takes advantage of the situation and tricks Recoome into thinking he won). *Guldo's death was the only one out of the four members of the Ginyu Force (killed by Vegeta) that Goku did not disapprove of. However, Goku had not arrived on Namek yet when Guldo was already dead. When he did arrive, he gave Vegeta a Senzu Bean for saving Krillin and Gohan from Guldo, but clearly disapproved of Vegeta killing Burter and Recoome when they were unconscious, and then killing Jeice when he was begging for mercy. This shows Goku's own tolerance through his decisions since he only approves of violence as a final resort while Vegeta enjoys the execution of each and every enemy who crosses him. *A minor inconsistency can be seen when Gohan flies back toward the ship during Goku's fight with Frieza, passing by the corpses of Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. Guldo's head still appears to be intact, even after it was destroyed. There is also an error in the first edited dub version. They digitally added his body (facing the wrong direction too) back onto his head when Vegeta blasted it away, yet later you can still see his body, face down this time, despite it being supposedly obliterated. *Guldo is never seen wearing a scouter, but he can sense the power levels of Krillin and Gohan. This makes it safe to say that he can sense power levels without the aid of a scouter. The reason for this could also be that he trained himself to read power levels, because a scouter wouldn't fit on his head properly, due to the size of his four eyes. *In the game Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi, there is a what-if battle in the Namek Saga between Guldo and Chiaotzu. *In Dragon Ball Kai, Guldo is able to keep up with the Ginyu Force's flying speed which far outrank Krillin, Gohan and even Vegeta. However this causes a problem since he is very slow in battle, not to mention he doesn't fly. Unless Guldo continuously used his time freeze to keep up, his abilities in terms of speed causes continuity problems. *Guldo is actually the weakest member of the Ginyu Force. But due to his psychic capabilities, he can be a very dangerous opponent. *Guldo's other two eyes never blink. See also *Guldo (TCG) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains